


Bajo secreto profesional

by Aleska



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blackmail, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, verbal feminization
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay secretos  que resultan demasiado duros de mantener. Especialmente cuando significan ocultar lo que eres a un hermano al que quieres, pero que jamás podría aceptarlo. Y ahora que Hamlin lo sabe, todos los esfuerzos de Jimmy  parecen a punto de derrumbarse… A no ser que ambas partes logren llegar a un acuerdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo secreto profesional

Jimmy cambió el peso de un pie a otro, abriendo y cerrando las manos mientras trataba de controlar sus latidos antes de llamar a la robusta puerta.

Había sido un idiota. Un auténtico idiota. Creyó que sería una buena idea, salir y desconectar. Por supuesto, acabó bebiendo de más y se volvió descuidado. El chico también parecía interesado y ¿por qué no? Había decidido tomarse esa noche para él, al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que se lo encontraría allí? ¿El mismísimo Howard Hamlin dignándose a poner los pies en ese antro? No, aquello era impensable. Pero había ocurrido. Como una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Un par de carcajadas más, otro trago a su bebida y cuando quiso darse cuenta su lengua estaba invadiendo con ganas la boca del otro, batallando por el control, para finalmente dejarse ganar con un jadeo ahogado, separándose con una media sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios húmedos.

Estaba paseando distraídamente la mirada por el bar, tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando sus ojos se habían posado sobre él. Por un momento se había quedado paralizado, demasiado confuso para reaccionar. No era posible. Hamlin estaba allí, apoyado contra la barra, observándolo fijamente con un gesto divertido en el rostro. Su leve sonrisa se amplió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

El primer impulso de un Jimmy dominado por el pánico fue el de huir de ahí, echar a correr y no mirar atrás. No parecía un movimiento del todo sensato. Lo siguiente que le invadió fue la rabia, una rabia ciega al verse descubierto. Y no por cualquiera, no, si no por Hamlin, su enemigo declarado. Una rabia que lo llevó a querer levantarse, acercarse hasta el prestigioso abogado y estrangularlo allí mismo con sus propias manos. Eso era aún menos adecuado que la huida enloquecida, posiblemente.

Su mente todavía trabajaba de forma frenética, tratando de decidir que debía hacer a continuación, cuando Hamlin llamó al camarero con un gesto rápido. En lo que dura un suspiro el abogado había pagado su cuenta y estaba dirigiéndose a la salida del local, lanzándole una última mirada indescifrable a Jimmy, antes de que la puerta se cerrase suavemente a sus espaldas.

El resto de la noche lo había pasado asintiendo distraído a las ocurrencias de su compañero, con sonrisas y carcajadas forzadas, sin parar de beber en ningún momento. El otro hombre hizo algún ademán de querer volver a acercarse a él, pero fue inútil, y tras varios intentos fallidos terminó por desistir, tratando de disimular su decepción con una conversación animada pero superficial. Finalmente Jimmy decidió dar aquello por terminado, consciente de que su repentina frialdad probablemente le estuviera arruinando la noche a alguien que no tenía culpa de nada. Así que se despidió con torpeza, se levantó tambaleante y salió deprisa de la tasca solo para buscar otro bar en el que pudiera estar a solas y beber hasta perder la consciencia.

Y posiblemente lo había conseguido, porque cuando despertó, tumbado sobre el sofá del cuartucho que le hacía las veces de apartamento, todavía vestido y apestando a alcohol, era totalmente incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado allí. Debía de haber cogido un taxi. Por suerte no le había dado por ir a casa de su hermano. No era a quién más deseaba ver en ese momento. No al menos hasta asegurarse de que Howard no había decidido hacerle una visita repentina.

No había sido hasta mucho después cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Hamlin en su contestador. Se estremeció al oírle saludar en tono alegre, invitándole a pasar a última hora por su despacho para comentar un par de asuntos en los que pareció no querer ahondar. Jimmy había mirado al aparato con desprecio mientras reproducía la grabación para finalmente arrojarlo de un manotazo violento contra el suelo. El contestador se estrelló con fuerza, haciendo un ruido que le dejó claro al abogado la necesidad de comprar uno nuevo. Enterró el rostro entre las manos, suspirando mientras trataba de controlar sus pensamientos frenéticos, todo dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Lo que quedaba de día consistió en una lucha constante por decidir qué hacer. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que no pondría los pies en aquellas malditas oficinas, de que ni por asomo iba a acercarse a HHM. Y sin embargo allí estaba ahora, sin saber en qué momento había cambiado de opinión, pero frente a frente con esa puerta a la que no se atrevía a llamar.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, dejándolo salir lentamente, antes de que sus nudillos golpearan débilmente la madera. Seguro que estaba exagerando la situación. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Sí, Howard era un cabrón, pero no hasta ese punto. Esto tenía que entenderlo. Por mucho que lo odiase.

Sin esperar respuesta  abrió y entró en el despacho, apenas un paso titubeante. Hamlin estaba sentado tras su escritorio, leyendo con expresión concentrada unos papeles que descansaban sobre este, pero levantó la vista en cuanto la puerta se abrió, enfocándola en él mientras su expresión se iluminaba.

-¡Jimmy! Sabía que vendrías.-le saludó jovialmente, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.-Vamos, no seas tímido, cierra la puerta y siéntate, ponte cómodo.  

Jimmy frunció el ceño, sumamente inquieto por su tono. Deseó responder con mordacidad pero la situación era desconocida y un tanto delicada, así que había decidido proceder con cautela. Cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta la mesa, pero permaneció en pie, dedicándole una mirada gélida a Howard, que estaba recogiendo los papeles para guardarlos en uno de los cajones del escritorio, fingiendo no darse cuenta del desprecio con el que lo taladraba Jimmy.

-No necesito sentarme, no voy a quedarme mucho rato.-repuso sin embargo, con el tono más neutro que fue capaz de lograr.

El otro alzó las cejas, ladeando la cabeza levemente, observándolo con una intensidad que casi hizo que Jimmy se sonrojara. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-Cómo quieras. –una breve pausa antes de volver a atacar con su tono alegre.-¿Y qué tal estás, Jimmy, cómo te va?

El aludido entornó los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro. No tenía ánimo para jueguecitos.

-Déjate de rodeos, Hamlin.-apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia él.-Ambos sabemos de qué va esto, así que dime ¿qué demonios quieres? ¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí?

El rubio se reclinó sobre su silla, ampliando su sonrisa. Se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo sabemos? ¿Y de qué va, Jimmy? Vamos, dímelo tú.

El abogado tuvo que contenerse para no poner de nuevo los ojos en blanco. En su lugar respondió con fingida indiferencia.

-Me viste anoche.-acompañó el comentario con un gesto de manos que buscaba restarle importancia.

Howard le sostuvo la mirada, fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿De verdad crees que te haría venir hasta aquí sólo por eso?

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

No hubo respuesta. En su lugar su oponente se dedicó a tamborilear sobre la mesa, con aire pensativo, la mirada perdida en algún punto de la madera pulida. Cuando miró otra vez a Jimmy volvía a sonreír con cordialidad.

-En realidad fue un descubrimiento ¿cómo lo diría? Interesante.-mantenía su tono amable, pero tras éste había algo oscuro agazapado. Todas las alarmas de Jimmy se habían activado y gritaban peligro en el fondo de su mente. Se tensó en espera de que continuara.-Bueno, entiéndelo, no sabía que fueras gay, ya sabes, siempre pensé que Kim y tú…

-Soy bi.-cortó antes de que fuera más lejos. ¿Ahora trataba de mezclar a Kim en esto? Patético, pensó con un estremecimiento de rabia.-Y tampoco es como si fuera asunto tuyo.-concluyó con frialdad.

-No, supongo que no.-asintió él. Su expresión se volvió indescifrable.-¿Chuck lo sabe?

Allí estaba la temida pregunta. Jimmy trató de disimular el visible escalofrío que le ascendió por la espalda. Se mordió el labio inferior, apartando la vista mientras dudaba sobre qué contestar. Quizás debía mentirle, decirle que sí. Entonces a lo mejor lo dejaba en paz. Pero no, lo más probable es que Hamlin acabase sacando el tema con su hermano para descubrir si le había dicho la verdad. Y eso lo colocaría en una posición aún peor. No, lo mejor esa ser sincero. Meneó la cabeza levemente, negando con suavidad. Howard no se movió ni dijo nada, como si esperase a que Jimmy añadiera algo más.

Bien, allá vamos.

-Escucha, Howard, es una situación complicada.-alzó las manos frente a él, en una actitud entre defensiva y suplicante. Había usado un tono suave, conciliador, muy diferente de su habitual forma de hablarle a Hamlin. Posiblemente no tuviera otra opción.-Chuck y yo recibimos una educación muy…estricta. Profundamente católica.-añadió con una leve mueca.- Mi hermano es muy…-carraspeó, como si buscase el término adecuado. Por primera vez en su vida Jimmy parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.-…cerrado.-concluyó con cierta angustia.- Quiero decir, no es como si pudiera contárselo y esperar que lo aceptara. No lo entendería.

Hamlin le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

-Sí, lo sé. Conozco a Chuck desde hace muchos años, soy consciente de lo homófobo que puede llegar a ser. Lo siento de verás, Jimmy.

Sonó sincero. Mucho. Lo suficiente para que el nervioso abogado titubease, sintiéndose incluso aliviado, casi a punto de bajar la guardia. Casi.

-Bien, me alegro de que lo entiendas.-suspiró pesadamente, tratando de relajarse.-Comprenderás entonces por qué no debes decirle na-

-¿Y se lo has estado ocultando todos estos años?-le interrumpió Hamlin con brusquedad, provocando que Jimmy vacilara por un momento, confundido.

-Sí, claro. Y preferiría que siguiera siendo así…

Howard dio un par de golpecitos suaves a la mesa, sin apartar sus iris claros de él.

-Supongo que todos somos ciegos para lo que no queremos ver…-murmuró para sí mismo, aunque Jimmy pudo oírlo sin problemas. Frunció el ceño, inquietándose de nuevo. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

-Sí, bueno, lo que sea. Agradeceré mucho tu silencio, Howard.-insistió nuevamente, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo de voluntad para no cargar sus palabras de veneno. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonar molesto.

El rubio pareció sorprendido, alzando las cejas y echándose otra vez hacia atrás en su silla.

-¿Mi silencio?-calló durante un instante, como si dudara.- No lo sé, Jimmy, no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto. Chuck no sólo es mi socio, también es mi amigo. Desde hace mucho. No creo que esté bien ocultarle algo así, tratándose de su propio hermano.

Jimmy se quedó brevemente inmóvil, procesando sus palabras. Entonces por fin se dejó arrastrar por la furia que había estado tratando de contener.

-¡Vamos, Hamlin, no me jodas! A ti solo te importa Chuck porque un tercio de esto le pertenece.-hizo un gesto amplio con los brazos, indicando a qué se refería.- No me vengas con el papel de amiguito preocupado. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver, de todos modos? Es mi vida privada, ni tú ni mi hermano tenéis derecho a inmiscuiros en ello. Si alguien puede contar algo soy yo, nadie más.

Al ver que el otro no se inmutaba ante su tono rabioso intentó cambiar de estrategia. Se detuvo un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras trataba de calmarse. Cuando habló de nuevo aún temblaba, con los puños apretados por la furia y la impotencia, pero su voz sonó más sosegada.

-Venga, tú eres uno de los chicos listos, ¿no? Seguro que sabes que ese razonamiento no es correcto en ningún sentido. Lo único que conseguirías sería hacernos daño a los dos, a Chuck y a mí. No es una información que le afecte, ni cuyo desconocimiento vaya a causarle algún perjuicio. Se trata simplemente de un asunto personal, no es necesario que lo sepa. Decírselo no beneficiaría a nadie.

Hamlin había cruzado las manos, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio y dejando que su barbilla descansara sobre sus dedos entrelazados, mientras escuchaba a Jimmy con actitud pensativa. Cuando el otro acabó, alzó la vista hacia él.

-¿No beneficiaría a nadie?-dejó que el silencio se alargara un poco más, como si realmente pensara en ello.

Jimmy esperaba tenso, con una expresión entre asustada y esperanzada. Su incertidumbre era fascinante. Aquel juego estaba resultando ser más divertido de lo que pensó en un principio y ahora el socio de HHM quería que durara lo máximo posible.

\- No lo sé. ¿Y qué beneficio saco yo de mi silencio? Si lo hago pongo en riesgo mi amistad con Chuck, uno de mis compañeros más allegados, quien seguramente rompería cualquier tipo de relación cordial conmigo si descubre que le he ocultado algo así. ¿Y a cambio de qué, Jimmy? ¿Qué gano yo?

El pequeño de los McGill abrió la boca para responder, con aspecto muy seguro, pero volvió a cerrarla, su expresión ceñuda volviéndose confusa en cuestión de segundos. Howard sonrió con satisfacción ante el brillo de comprensión que apareció en los ojos del otro abogado. Howard Hamlin nunca arriesgaba a cambio de nada, iba siendo hora de que Jimmy aprendiera esa lección. Quizás aprendiera unas cuantas más para antes de que acabara el día.

Jimmy parpadeó lentamente, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro. Joder, así que era eso.

-¿De eso se trata, entonces? ¿Quieres chantajearme?

La expresión de Hamlin se pinceló inocente, su voz sonando con el timbre justo de ofensa.

-¿Chantajearte? Esa es una acusación muy grave, Jimmy. Solo estoy hablando de llegar a un acuerdo justo para ambas partes, nada más.

Su primer impulso fue el de saltar sobre Howard, sujetarlo por la maldita corbata y borrarle la sonrisita de la cara a puñetazos. Dios, ardía en deseos de hacerlo, la quemazón de la ira en su estómago cegándolo mientras la impotencia de no poder hacer algo así le oprimía el pecho y le dificultaba el respirar. Bien, a efectos prácticos sí que podía, pero entonces ya no habría nada más que hablar. Cuando acabara, probablemente detenido bajo la acusación de agresión, Hamlin se lo contaría todo a su hermano.  Y entonces ¿de qué habría servido? Sólo empeoraría las cosas.

 Le gustaría poder seguir su instinto, entregarse a sus emociones primarias. Pero no quería perder a Chuck. Odiaba tener que mentir sobre aquello, odiaba ocultarse, sin embargo, no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Él mismo se avergonzaba a veces. Ya ni siquiera era creyente, todo eso quedó atrás hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, pero durante años se habían esforzado demasiado en hacerle pensar que era una persona horrible y enferma y ni siquiera ahora era capaz de librarse por completo de los retazos de culpa. ¿Qué cabría esperar de su hermano, firme defensor de sus viejas creencias?

Chuck nunca había dado la espalda a nada de aquello y jamás llegaría a aceptarlo, por mucho que le doliera. Pero era su hermano y a pesar de todo Jimmy lo quería. La simple idea de perder su afecto le aterrorizaba. Había hecho un esfuerzo soberano por redimirse, por enmendar sus errores pasados y ganarse de nuevo la confianza del mayor, por hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de estar emparentado con él. Y ahora Hamlin podría arruinarlo todo con una simple conversación. Y entonces Jimmy perdería a su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba. Solo pensar en ello le hacía sentir desgarrado.

No podía permitir que aquello ocurriera. Costase lo que costase. Le asqueaba tener que ceder ante Hamlin pero cualquier precio era pequeño en comparación con perder el afecto de Chuck.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente, tironeando de las solapas de su chaqueta. Lo que vendría a continuación iba a ser duro y humillante, así que tendría que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no molestar a Howard y salir lo mejor parado posible de lo que fuera que tuviera en mente.

-Dime que es lo que quieres.-murmuró mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sonó más suplicante de lo que pretendía, pero quizás eso jugase a su favor.- Haré lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?-fue una respuesta neutra, que no dejaba entrever sus intenciones.

Jimmy suspiró audiblemente, hablando con cansancio.

-Sí, lo que sea, Howard. Cualquier cosa. Sólo dímelo y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Hamlin le sostuvo la mirada un momento más, dejando que el silencio tenso se extendiera entre ellos antes de asentir con convicción.

-Muy bien entonces. Creo que podremos encontrar una solución justa.

Otra breve pausa, en apariencia para permitir que decidiera su petición. Como si no lo supiera de sobra.

-Verás, Jimmy, he tenido un triste infortunio esta mañana. Acabo de comprarme estos zapatos…Son hechos a mano, ¿sabes? No son una prenda cualquiera. Pero iba con prisa y he tenido la mala suerte de derramarme un poco de café encima. Ahora están hechos un desastre. Quizás puedas ayudarme con eso.

Jimmy ladeó la cabeza, confuso. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-¿Qué…

Se vio interrumpido por un gruñido impaciente.

-Te estoy pidiendo que me limpies los zapatos, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

-Oh…-parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesarlo. Desde luego, era lo último que esperaba que le pidiera.-Sí, claro, sólo dámelos y te los devolveré limpios.

Apostaría lo que fuera a que Hamlin tenía ropa de repuesto guardada en su oficina. Sólo por si acaso. Podría traerle los zapatos mañana y acabar con aquello. A no ser que pensase convertirlo en su chico de los recados a largo plazo. Esa idea sí que resultaba más inquietante.

Para su sorpresa, Howard se echó a reír.

-¿Dártelos? Oh, Jimmy, creo que no lo has entendido.

Empujó su silla hacia atrás, apartándose de la mesa y se giró hacia un lado, haciendo un gesto al otro para que se acercara. Jimmy se quedó paralizado, mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Espero que no me estés pidiendo lo que creo que me estás pidiendo.

Hamlin se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que he sido bastante claro. Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa, ¿no? Pues puedes empezar por esto.

No podía hablar en serio. Sí, había dicho eso pero no esperaba… Sabía que pretendía humillarlo, pero no que le pidiera algo así. Se le encogió el estómago, mientras retrocedía inconscientemente. Como si alejarse de él fuera a servir de algo. Hamlin entornó los ojos ante su indecisión.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día.-golpeó el suelo con el talón, para asegurarse de darle el énfasis necesario a sus palabras.- O quizás deba ir a ver a Chuck. Hace tiempo que no le hago una visita. ¿Tú que piensas, Jimmy? ¿No crees que se alegrará de verme?

El abogado apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Era retorcido y despreciable. Pero ¿acaso tenía opción? Caminó hacia él sin saber muy bien que hacía. Era mejor no pensarlo más. Cuantas más vueltas le diera más se convencería de que debía salir de allí de inmediato y no mirar atrás, pasara lo que pasara. Y no podía arriesgarse a eso. Si mantenía la mente en blanco, si actuaba como un autómata, podría sobrellevar la humillación y dar por terminado con aquello. Posiblemente Hamlin fuera a estar recordándole ese momento de por vida, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar. Había pasado por cosas peores.

Cuando estuvo frente a él se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con pesadez, esbozando una mueca silenciosa de dolor al golpear el suelo. Se aseguró de no mirar a Howard en ningún momento. No soportaría ver su expresión satisfecha.

Jimmy permanecía inmóvil, de rodillas frente a él, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados en sus zapatos, como si todavía dudara si obedecerle. Hamlin estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Hazlo.-ordenó con autoritaria frialdad. Cualquier rastro de amabilidad en su voz se había esfumado.

El otro abogado se estremeció visiblemente, vacilando un instante más pero finalmente inclinándose con suavidad hasta casi rozar con sus labios el cuero pulido. Poco después su lengua se paseaba tímidamente sobre la superficie del zapato, con lametones tenues que apenas lo tocaban. Hamlin dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-Ponle más ganas, Jimmy, o no servirá de nada.

 Howard no podía ver su expresión, pero era fácil imaginarse la mueca asqueada que produjeron sus palabras. Sin embargo, obedeció dócilmente, no tardando en humedecer gran cantidad del cuero con su saliva.

Aquella imagen era embriagadora. Jimmy de rodillas, inclinado a sus pies, limpiándole los zapatos con la lengua, obedeciendo sus órdenes, dejándose humillar por él. Podía sentir su rabia, su vergüenza, sus ganas de negarse y luchar. Todo eso emanaba de él con claridad, de sus músculos tensos y el temblor de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Jimmy reprimía sus propios deseos, plegándose a su voluntad. A Howard no se le ocurría nada que pudiera ser más excitante.

No entendía el porqué, pero el desafortunado abogado siempre le había provocado profundos deseos de dominación. No se trataba de una simple atracción sexual. No es que quisiera follárselo. Bueno. No es que _sólo_ quisiera follárselo. Quería someterlo. Quería tomar el control sobre él y obligarle a obedecer todas sus órdenes. Deseaba demostrarle lo despreciable e inútil que era y humillarlo hasta hundirlo.

En el fondo, creía conocer el origen de sus impulsos. Durante toda su vida las cosas siempre habían guardado un orden pulcro. Todo estaba claro y coordinado, con una organización perfecta. Él había sido criado como un ganador. Bien educado, con buenos modales y ante todo, despiadado hacia sus adversarios. Y todo a su alrededor funcionaba con la misma perfección sincrónica. La misma simple y aburrida perfección.

Pero Jimmy… Jimmy era diferente de todo aquello. Aquel estrafalario desastre, impredecible e impulsivo, pertenecía a un mundo completamente diferente. Era la arista que sobresalía en la superficie bien pulida de su existencia, un toque de color en aquel mar de sórdido gris. Desde luego, era un espíritu libre, muy diferente de su hermano mayor o del propio Howard. Tan diferente de lo que siempre había conocido. Y eso le fascinaba. Despertaba en él inesperados sentimientos de curiosidad y admiración. Pero a su vez resultaba aterrador. Una luz tan brillante solo podía acabar por consumir a todo el que se le acercara. Chuck hacia bien en mantenerlo lejos de HHM. Jimmy tenía potencial suficiente para poner todo su pulcro mundo patas arriba y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Fuera como fuera, lo cierto es que los sentimientos que había desarrollado entorno al más joven de los McGill eran de una naturaleza violenta y oscura, pero de un poder casi irrefrenable. Le había costado tanto reprimirlos durante todos esos años… Estar frente a Jimmy era como estar frente al engranaje roto de la hasta entonces perfecta máquina que lo había mantenido todo en su sitio a lo largo de su vida. Resultaba obviamente atractivo en su novedad, pero no dejaba de ser un error a reparar, una mancha que debía limpiarse sin piedad y con prontitud. Y si aquello pasaba por someterlo hasta que se rompiera, bien, que así fuera.

Y por fin, Howard tenía ante él la oportunidad que había estado anhelando. No podía ser algo forzado, no del todo, eso sólo alimentaría su rebeldía. Jimmy tenía que someterse a él lo más voluntariamente posible, pero no por completo, lo suficiente para que fuese una entrega humillante y destructiva. Parecía estar funcionando. Y desde luego, era incluso más excitante que en cualquiera de sus fantasías. Sólo tener a Jimmy así, inclinado a sus pies, provocaba que el calor se acumulase en la parte baja de su abdomen con un sentimiento de anticipación ansiosa.

Comenzó a acariciar su media erección por encima del pantalón, manteniendo la vista clavada en los leves movimientos de Jimmy.

-Mírame.-le exigió, buscando encontrar la humillación en sus pupilas.

El otro hizo caso omiso, como si no lo hubiera oído. Howard frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo la compostura. Usó el otro pie para golpearle en el costado, pinchándole en las costillas con suficiente fuerza para que emitiera una especie de gemido bajo, pero todavía sin dejar de lamer.

-Te he dado una orden, Jimmy, no me obligues a repetirla, no sería bueno para ti.

Como respuesta, el abogado clavó los dedos en el suelo, en señal de frustración, pero al cabo alzó los ojos, tanto como pudo desde su posición. Sí, es cierto que parecía sentirse humillado, pero lo que brillaba por encima de todo era la furia. Aún desde abajo Jimmy le estaba taladrando con la mirada. Y no había ni un ápice de miedo o sumisión en sus iris. Desde luego, quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Por algún motivo, eso sólo hizo que su excitación aumentara más, llevándolo a incrementar el ritmo de sus caricias. Con un movimiento tan brusco como inesperado pateó a Jimmy para que se apartara. Éste lo hizo con un gruñido mezcla de molestia y sorpresa. Pareció a punto de insultarlo, pero se mordió la lengua en el último momento, guardando silencio.

Hamlin estudió el zapato con atención, la superficie húmeda brillando ante su expresión divertida. Finalmente asintió satisfecho.

-Sí, buen trabajo. Ahora haz lo mismo con el otro.

Jimmy estaba limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano cuando Howard habló. Se quedó quieto al instante, lanzándole al rubio una mirada cargada de desprecio. Hamlin podía imaginar fácilmente la retahíla de ingeniosos insultos que debía correr por su mente ahora mismo. Trató de mantener una expresión neutral mientras imaginaba un castigo adecuado para cada uno de ellos. La simple idea de _castigar_ a Jimmy hacía que su sangre fluyera más deprisa.

Por desgracia, el humillado abogado no dijo nada, se limitó a inclinarse de nuevo y obedecer en silencio, su lengua paseándose ya sin atisbo de duda por el cuero negro. Howard trató de descartar la decepción mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. Era imposible que fuera a permanecer callado todo el tiempo, tarde o temprano acabaría dándole motivos para poner en práctica alguna medida disciplinaria. Tiró un poco de su ropa interior hacia abajo, liberando su creciente erección y comenzó a masturbarse con vigor, sin dejar de mirar a Jimmy con aire pensativo.  Qué demonios. No necesitaba motivos, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, ahora estaba en sus manos. La idea le provocó una leve sonrisa, enviando calambres cálidos a su entrepierna.

Dejó que Jimmy siguiera trabajando un poco más bajo su mirada hambrienta, sin parar de masturbarse. Obviamente el otro abogado era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y posiblemente imaginara lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, pero evitaba dar señales de ello. Hamlin casi podía oler su miedo, aunque Jimmy se esforzara tanto en ocultarlo.

Repentinamente, Howard detuvo sus caricias, dándose un momento para tomar aliento. La diversión relucía en sus ojos claros cuando situó su pie libre sobre la cabeza de Jimmy, pisándolo y aplastándolo contra el zapato. Notó como el abogado se retorcía bajo su peso, claramente molesto, pero no hizo ningún intento real para apartarse. Hamlin movió la pierna suavemente, revolviéndole el pelo con la suela.

-No está mal, Jimmy.- le murmuró con falsa adulación.

Entonces apartó el pie que descansaba sobre su cabeza y se inclinó, agarrándolo del pelo y tirando de él para forzarlo a incorporarse. Jimmy soltó un gruñido de protesta y se revolvió bajo su agarre, tratando de soltarse, pero Hamlin se mantuvo firme.

-Al parecer, sabes cómo usar la lengua ¿eh?

Como recalcando sus palabras, el rubio introdujo el índice de su mano libre en la boca de Jimmy, presionando el húmedo músculo con suavidad hacia abajo. El abogado le lanzó una mirada tan llena de desprecio que Howard sintió el impulso de abofetearlo para enseñarle respeto. En su lugar, deslizó el dedo por la cálida cavidad hasta tocar la piel de su mejilla. No, ya habría tiempo para eso. Desde luego, iba a bajarle los humos, pero no empezaría por ahí. Presionó el índice contra la piel, provocando que su rostro se abultara. Le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de intención, mirándolo a los ojos en espera de su reacción. El asco más profundo pareció añadirse al desprecio anterior. Bien. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo haría falta para que Jimmy pasara de los gestos altivos a las súplicas ahogadas. El pensamiento provocó que una nueva oleada de calor se le acumulara en el abdomen.

Sacó el dedo de la boca de Jimmy, empezando a acariciarse de nuevo, más despacio que antes, todavía sujetando al otro por el pelo.

-Bueno, creo que podríamos encontrarle usos más útiles a tu habilidad, ¿no?

Jimmy le sostuvo largamente la mirada. Entonces soltó un profundo suspiro, irguiéndose cuanto pudo sobre sus rodillas.

-No voy a hacerlo, Howard.

Habló con firmeza, haciendo evidente acopio de toda la dignidad que pudo reunir. Curiosamente, parecía más cansado que enfadado. Su tono estaba cargado de convicción, aunque ambos sabían que eran palabras vacías. No tenía más opción que seguir adelante o su humillación previa habría sido inútil. Su intento de imponerse era absolutamente inocuo. Y aun así, Hamlin no pudo evitar sentirse admirado por su decidida fortaleza. Aunque intentara evitarlo, no dejaba de sentirse fascinado. En realidad, era hasta cierto punto lógico, jamás se habría permitido albergar sentimientos tan intensos por alguien que no se mostrara merecedor de su atención. Cabía esperar que Jimmy poseyera características que le resultaran dignas de elogio, como aquel espíritu aparentemente inquebrantable. Sólo lograba aumentar su interés. ¿Hasta qué punto tendría que empujarlo para abrir una brecha?

-¿Ah, no? ¿Estás seguro de eso?-vio un destello de vacilación en sus ojos. Le sonrió amable. No era más que una pequeña rabieta.-¿Qué harás, entonces? Al fin y al cabo, es decisión tuya.-murmuró aflojando el agarre sobre su pelo y empezando a acariciar suavemente la zona.

Jimmy se encogió ante aquel contacto cuidadoso. Seguramente prefiriera ser forzado. La idea de hacer algo así por decisión propia parecía repugnarle. Bajó la vista, tragando saliva antes de hablar con voz rota.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Howard, qué es lo que tienes contra mí? Yo no… no quiero… no puedo…no…-se trabó, encogiéndose todavía más, sin saber cómo continuar. Posiblemente nada de lo que pudiera decir tendría el menor efecto, así que, ¿por qué esforzarse?

Hamlin siguió acariciándolo, indiferente ante el tono dolorido de sus palabras. Podría haberle respondido, claro, pero él jamás lo entendería. En su lugar, buscó presionarlo de nuevo manteniendo su inflexión suave.

 -Mi paciencia es limitada, Jimmy. Puedes hacer esto ahora o puedes marcharte y dejar que vaya a hablar con Chuck. Pero tienes que decidir. Y pronto.

El abogado se removió en el sitio, mordisqueándose el labio inferior dubitativo, todavía sin mirarlo. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la frustración y la vergüenza y las pupilas dilatas con horror perdidas en algún punto muy lejano. Tras una larga y silenciosa pausa pareció tomar su decisión. Su mano temblaba terriblemente cuando la alzó para sujetar el miembro erecto de Howard y mantenerlo en buena posición mientras se inclinaba hacia él. Sus labios rozaron el extremo y aún tardó un brevísimo instante más en terminar de decidirse y separarlos, permitiéndole sentir su calor húmedo en la piel sensible. Howard jadeó levemente cuando el abogado empezó a tragar.

Jimmy mantuvo la vista baja, tratando de concentrarse sólo en lo que estaba haciendo. Hamlin mantenía una mano apoyada sobre su nuca, sin embargo, no estaba empujándolo, en lugar de ello le permitía marcar el ritmo. Lo único que lograba con aquello era hacerlo sentir más patético y despreciable. Si lo forzase al menos podría decir que se había negado rotundamente a entrar en su juego y que el otro le había obligado. Pero no era así. Había sucumbido de forma voluntaria. Bien, todo lo voluntario que podía ser ceder ante un chantaje.

Pero allí estaba, al fin y al cabo, con su boca cerrada entorno al pene de Howard, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo a un ritmo rápido, succionando y acariciando con la lengua la piel sensible, usando una mano para masturbar la base. Estaba poniendo todo su empeño en aquello. Llegó a producirse varias arcadas en un intento de profundizar más para complacer al otro, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Quizás si lograba hacer que se corriera el bastardo de Hamlin lo dejaría en paz. Y cuanto antes fuera eso, mejor.

Su evidente esfuerzo provocó una carcajada sorprendida de un jadeante Howard, que se elevó sobre los resoplidos ahogados de Jimmy.

-Joder, no esperaba que fueras tan…-se interrumpió con un gemido, momentáneamente desorientado por aquel placer húmedo.-…apasionado.-finalizó con un suspiro un tanto confuso.

El otro lo ignoró, manteniendo el mismo ritmo. Desde luego, el muy capullo parecía estar disfrutándolo. Profundizó de nuevo y notó como Howard  se removía en el asiento, mascullando algo entre dientes. Entonces, los dedos que reposaban suavemente sobre su cabeza se cerraron, agarrándolo del pelo y tirando hacia atrás, forzándole a levantar la vista.

-Realmente esto es lo que te gusta, ¿verdad, Jimmy? ¿Acaso no es lo que ibas buscando anoche?-Por primera vez desde que habían empezado, Hamlin lo empujó hacia delante, obligándolo a profundizar más de lo que Jimmy había hecho hasta ahora. El abogado se removió, invadido por las arcadas.

Howard echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro de placer, ignorando las furibundas protestas ahogadas de Jimmy.

-¡Oh, vamos, deja de quejarte! Ambos sabemos que esto te pone.-escupió con desprecio, antes de echarse a reír ante la expresión cargada de frustración del otro. –Venga, ¿creías que no iba a darme cuenta? Eres como un libro abierto, Jimmy. Te estás poniendo cachondo.

Le sonrió con aspecto condescendiente, mientras alargaba un pie hasta la entrepierna de Jimmy. Presionó con suavidad y empezó a moverlo lentamente, buscando masturbarlo a través de la ropa.

El abogado se estremeció, removiéndose incómodo. Hamlin había aflojado de nuevo la presión sobre su nuca, permitiéndole volver a moverse a su propio ritmo, ahora más lento e inseguro que antes, invadido por un nuevo tipo de vergüenza.

Joder. Howard tenía razón. Lo cierto es que siempre había reaccionado con fuerza a cosas como la humillación y la sumisión. Eran aspectos muy presentes en su vida sexual y negarlo habría sido una falta de honestidad absoluta. Resultaba excitante y divertido cuando se hacía correctamente. Pero siempre había sido algo acordado y controlado, la degradación que sufría ahora escapaba a todo límite y lo último que quería era responder así. Lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo era la peor de las traiciones. Y el roce de aquel dichoso zapato no ayudaba en absoluto. Como tampoco el hecho, también innegable, de que siempre había tenido cierta fijación por Hamlin. Bien, de acuerdo, le atraía ¿por qué mentir?

Se estremeció, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones agradables de su cuerpo sin demasiado éxito. Dios, podía recordar haber tenido fantasías muy similares a aquella situación. Pero ahora era terriblemente real y su media erección creciente le estaba provocando nauseas. Aquello era enfermizo. Se sentía hundido, destrozado, rabioso, avergonzado de la peor de las formas, violado y humillado. Y sin embargo su cuerpo se estremecía dócilmente ante aquel contacto burdo y se encendía hambriento aún en contra de su voluntad. No podía hacer nada por evitarlo, así que trató de no pensar en ello.

Por supuesto, Howard no iba a dejarlo pasar.

-Joder, mírate. Eres patético.-presionó un poco más fuerte el bulto en sus pantalones. Jimmy se obligó a contener el gemido que nació en su garganta.-Esto es lo que siempre has necesitado, alguien que sepa ponerte en tu sitio. No pongas esa cara.-añadió con un suspiro.-Sabes que tengo razón. Este es tu lugar, por debajo del resto. Obediente y de rodillas. ¿Por qué crees que te estás excitando? Tu cuerpo reacciona ante su posición natural, eso es todo.

Oh, pero Jimmy estaba sintiendo la tentación de usar sus dientes de una forma que también le resultaba muy natural. Muchísimo. Se imaginó con total claridad cómo la sonrisita despectiva que Hamlin le estaba dedicando era sustituida por un grito de dolor agónico. Casi pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Pero no era idiota. Por mucho que le tentase, hacer aquello habría sido su condena. Desde luego, el espectáculo sería digno de ver, pero echaría todo su esfuerzo previo por la borda. No obstante, una nube oscura había empezado a formarse en el fondo de su mente. Algún día Hamlin iba a pagar por lo que le estaba haciendo. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero tarde o temprano iba a devolvérsela. La fría determinación se instauró en su pecho, calmando levemente la sensación de abatimiento y dándole fuerza suficiente para continuar, ignorando las burlas de Howard.

El rubio siguió hablando.

-Eres un auténtico chupapollas, ¿eh? Marica de mierda…-le habló con tanto desprecio que por un momento Jimmy pensó que iba a escupirle, pero en lugar de eso se rio entre dientes.- No me imagino la cara que pondría Chuck si lo supiera. Me gustaría verlo.-murmuró con aire ausente.

Jimmy trató de separarse, de pronto dominado por el pánico. Si a pesar de todo Hamlin hablaba ¿de qué habría servido aquello? Pero la mano del otro sobre su cabeza le impidió echarse hacia atrás, obligándolo a mantener su pene en la boca, así que el nervioso abogado tuvo que conformarse con emitir un gruñido estrangulado de protesta.

Howard se echó a reír.

-Tranquilo, Jimmy, siempre y cuando sigas obedeciendo, no le diré nada. Soy un hombre de palabra.-le dedicó una media sonrisa retorcida, apartándole un mechón de la frente con falsa ternura.

Jimmy se sintió asqueado por el gesto, pero volvió a bajar la vista mientras se esforzaba por recuperar su anterior ritmo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho.  El olor de Howard le colapsaba las fosas nasales mientras sentía arder sus pulmones. Le habría gustado poder separarse un momento para recuperar el aliento, pero Hamlin parecía decidido a impedírselo, así que tenía que seguir succionando y tragando con cada vez mayor sensación de ahogo. Al menos Howard ya no estaba frotándole la entrepierna con el pie. Quizás no lo considerara necesario. El bulto ya tenía tamaño suficiente para ser visiblemente vergonzante.

 El rubio volvió a tirarle del pelo hacia atrás, buscando encontrar sus ojos de nuevo, pero Jimmy se aseguró de mantener apartada la vista. Joder, ¿por qué no acababa de una vez? Se estaba poniendo nervioso y eso lo volvía torpe. Entonces Hamlin lo empujó de nuevo hacia adelante, pero esta vez lo forzó a llegar hasta el final. Jimmy se atragantó y luchó por apartarse, con más empeño que en sus intentos anteriores, pero la mano en su nuca lo mantuvo en el sitio con una firmeza de hierro. Tosió, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas, mientas golpeaba inútilmente los muslos del otro.

Aquellos intentos de resistirse parecieron excitar más a Howard, que había empezado a mover la cadera contra él, manteniendo un ritmo suave que buscaba profundizar al máximo la penetración. Sus gruñidos de placer y los improperios soltados entre dientes se mezclaban con las toses y los ruidos ahogados de Jimmy.

De pronto lo soltó, permitiéndole por fin apartarse. Los fluidos de Howard le corrían por la barbilla entremezclados con su saliva mientras trataba agitadamente de recuperar el aliento. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos acuosos abiertos de par en par, reflejando el miedo y la confusión. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su boca entreabierta, invadida por el fuerte sabor de Hamlin. Tenía la sensación de que aquel regusto permanecería ahí el resto de su vida. Se estremeció ante la idea, aunque sabía sobradamente que no era cierto. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, a pesar de su esfuerzo por volver a respirar con normalidad. Ambos estaban jadeando.

Hamlin se había recostado contra el respaldo con pesadez, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos entrecerrados. Había estado muy cerca de llegar al clímax, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Todavía no había terminado con Jimmy. Ahora trataba de calmarse y recuperar el control sobre sí mismo antes de continuar. No le resultó muy difícil. Se enorgullecía de tener un gran dominio sobre su cuerpo y sus reacciones, al igual que lo tenía sobre muchas otras cosas. Al parecer, todo lo contrario que el patético abogado que se encogía a sus pies. Su humillante erección todavía estaba abultada de forma visible. Se inclinó hacia delante, volviendo a posar sobre ella la suela de su zapato, moviéndolo muy despacio. El tembloroso Jimmy se quedó paralizado ante el contacto. Todavía rehuía su mirada.

 -¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto, Jimmy? –murmuró con suavidad, aumentando la presión y el ritmo y provocando que al abogado se le escapara un gemido involuntario.

-Si te portas bien-continuó mordaz.-a lo mejor dejo que te corras.

La respuesta no se hizo de rogar.

-¡Qué te jodan!-escupió, mirándolo al fin con los ojos cargados de rabia y desprecio.

Hamlin sintió un estremecimiento de antelación, poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa torcida. Agarró a Jimmy del brazo y lo obligó a levantarse con un tirón brusco, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa antes de empujarlo sin miramientos contra el escritorio. Para cuando el sometido abogado quiso darse cuenta se encontraba sentado sobre la madera pulida con Howard pegado a él y sujetándolo por la cintura.

El rubio acercó la boca a su oreja, hablando en susurros, sus labios rozando la fina piel y haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Jimmy?

Se apartó un poco para mirarle a la cara, pero los ojos del otro abogado volvían a evitarlo.

-Creo que voy a tener que enseñarte modales.

Deslizó las manos con suavidad por su cintura, recorriéndola amablemente hasta llegar a la hebilla del  cinturón, empezando a forcejear para abrirlo. Jimmy reaccionó como si le hubieran dado una descarga. Saltó en el sitio, soltando un gruñido de protesta y apresurándose a agarrar las manos de Hamlin y apartarlas de él, lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

-¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? No voy a dejar que…

Con un movimiento rápido Howard se soltó de las manos de Jimmy y lo sujetó con fuerza por las muñecas, empujándole los brazos hacia atrás e inmovilizándolos sobre el escritorio. Hamlin se inclinó sobre él, permitiendo que sus cuerpos quedaran en contacto. Su pene, humedecido por la saliva y sus propios fluidos, rozaba agradablemente contra la entrepierna de Jimmy, mientras su aliento cálido le hacía cosquillas en los labios. El perplejo abogado tragó saliva nerviosamente, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Hamlin le apretó con más fuerza las muñecas, hasta que Jimmy soltó un gemido de dolor. Entonces volvió a hablar contra su oído.

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa...-le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad, sujetándolo entre los dientes y acariciándolo con la lengua. Jimmy se retorció, tratando de contener un jadeo involuntario.-…lo que fuera.

No hubo respuesta, no era necesario. Hamlin deslizó los labios con suavidad por la línea de su mandíbula hasta alcanzar su boca, que atrapó en un beso hambriento. Su lengua invadió la cavidad de Jimmy, deliciosamente dominada por su propio sabor, y empezó a recorrerla de arriba abajo, jugueteando con la lengua inmóvil del abogado, que parecía no querer responder a sus atenciones. Howard no le dio importancia a aquello. La forma dócil en la que le estaba permitiendo tomar su boca era más que suficiente. A pesar de ello, no aflojó en ningún momento la presión sobre sus muñecas. Posiblemente le resultara doloroso, pero no había otra opción. Jimmy tenía que entender de una vez quién estaba al mando.

Cuando por fin rompió el beso se encontró a sí mismo sin aliento. El otro agachó la cabeza, con la boca todavía entreabierta. Le temblaba el labio inferior. Howard no pudo evitar la tentación de mordérselo, primero suavemente pero apretando cada vez más, hasta que Jimmy soltó un grito ahogado cargado de dolor. Solo entonces separó los dientes, liberándolo. Pero a cambio aumentó todavía más la fuerza de su agarre, arrancándole un sollozo al otro abogado.

Esta vez habló contra su boca, entremezclando sus alientos.

-Jamás vuelvas a intentar pararme.

La amenaza latente tras el tono suave provocó un escalofrío en Jimmy, que se limitó a apartar la cara, intentando evitar que Howard viera el miedo que brillaba en sus ojos.

Un breve instante más y Hamlin lo soltó, permitiéndole encogerse lo más lejos que pudo de él. En cuanto Jimmy estuvo libre se frotó las muñecas con una mueca, tratando de aliviar el dolor. La zona que había estado sometida a presión estaba pálida, pero empezaba a enrojecerse rápidamente. Howard sonrió. Seguramente le salieran marcas. Y con un poco de suerte le durarían varios días. Sería un buen recordatorio para el abogado. Quizás la próxima vez no olvidara que el “no” no era una opción.

Volvió a centrarse en el cinturón de Jimmy, liberando por fin la hebilla. Esta vez no encontró resistencia. El abogado permanecía cabizbajo y encogido, al parecer lo suficientemente alterado para no plantearse de nuevo otro intento de negativa. Pronto había terminado de desabrochar los pantalones, introduciendo una mano cuidadosamente en su ropa interior. Acarició el miembro de Jimmy con suavidad antes de tirar para sacarlo al exterior y empezar a masturbarlo a buen ritmo. El miedo le había hecho perder parte de su erección pero Howard se aseguró de que no tardara en recuperarla.

 Pronto Jimmy estaba goteando, mientras luchaba desesperadamente por contener sus gemidos. Hamlin le pasó el pulgar por el extremo, acariciando la hendidura, provocando que el abogado se retorciera entre sus manos. La evidente excitación  y los sonidos ahogados que trataba a duras penas de reprimir estaban reavivando su propia necesidad de contacto. Sin embargo, Howard se contuvo, tratando de mantener la calma y centrarse sólo en el placer indeseado de Jimmy. Eso era lo más gratificante, ver cómo luchaba contra su propio cuerpo, contra las sensaciones cálidas que lo dominaban, cómo se esforzaba por apartar el rostro y ocultar lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, por contener cualquier sonido de placer que se formara en su garganta. Hamlin trató de aumentar su humillación atacándolo de nuevo, asegurándose de usar el toque justo en su tono de desprecio y arrogancia.

-¿Se siente bien, no? ¿Por qué no dejas de luchar y te entregas de una vez a tus deseos? Es obvio que esto es lo que quieres, resulta penoso ver como no paras de retorcerte y gimotear como una zorra mientras intentas que no se note demasiado lo mucho que te gusta.   

Se pegó aún más a él, aumentando el ritmo. Jimmy jadeó, con la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Es normal que no quieras que Chuck lo sepa, ¿qué diría si supiera la clase de marica que es su hermano? Seguramente pensaría que eres despreciable. Ni siquiera eres un hombre de verdad. ¡Eh, mírame cuando te hable!-añadió autoritario.

Jimmy pareció no haberlo oído, se mantuvo callado y tozudamente cabizbajo. No obstante, se había aferrado al borde de la mesa con ambas manos, apretando con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos.

-Dios, Jimmy, eres tan retorcidamente patético. Te pone que te diga lo que eres, ¿sabes por qué? Porque en el fondo sabes que tengo razón. No eres más que una puta barata y te mereces que te traten como tal… ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-finalmente Hamlin había dejado que su desprecio se transformara en furia, dominado por la excitación.- ¿No te he dicho que me mires cuando te hable? ¡¿Eh?!

El otro abogado seguía desobedeciendo, desafiando su autoridad. Howard lo sujetó por la barbilla, forzándole bruscamente a volver la cara hacia él. No estaba dispuesto a tolerarle ni una falta más. Sin embargo,  Jimmy mantuvo la vista desviada, rehusando mirarlo.

 Sin mediar más palabra, Hamlin lo soltó y le asestó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. El estruendo del golpe se entremezcló con la exclamación, mezcla de dolor y sorpresa, que soltó Jimmy. Howard se estremeció, recorrido por un calambre de placer ante el reconfortante sonido. El otro abogado había abierto los ojos de par en par, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente mientras un hilillo de sangre le caía despacio del labio inferior. Al parecer, se lo había mordido al recibir el golpe. No era gran cantidad, pero a Howard la visión de aquel líquido rojo deslizándose por su barbilla le resultó embriagadora.

Jimmy mantenía la cara de lado, con la marca de la mano de Hamlin palpitando dolorosamente en su mejilla. Se sentía agotado, física y mentalmente. Había llegado al punto en el que lo único que quería era largarse de allí, volver a su casa y ovillarse hasta desaparecer. Ya ni siquiera sentía rabia u odio. Sólo tristeza y humillación. Tenía unas ganas terribles de echarse a llorar, pero eso sólo lo empeoraría todo y no creía que pudiera soportarlo. Ya estaba al borde.

Howard no había dejado de masturbarlo en ningún momento, ni siquiera para pegarle, y el placer de su cuerpo volvía a imponerse al dolor. Por muy poco que le gustara resultaba terriblemente agradable y era casi imposible contener sus propios suspiros satisfechos. Le ardía la garganta de tratar de reprimir el llanto.

El rubio volvió a agarrarle la cara, buscando nuevamente la mirada que le negaba. Una parte de él le rogaba que obedeciera. Si lo hacía, quizás Howard decidiera acabar con eso de una vez. Pero Jimmy era demasiado obstinado. Se sentía emocionalmente derrotado, hundido, sin embargo, seguía resistiéndose por inercia. Aunque hubiera accedido a los deseos de Hamlin, aunque se hubiera dejado insultar y humillar por él, siempre existía algo a lo que negarse, un pequeño foco de rebeldía al que aferrarse para no caer en el abismo, para sentir que aún le quedaba un poco de voluntad incorrupta. Para que cuando todo acabara pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de que había conseguido mantener hasta cierto punto su dignidad.

No lo miró.

Howard lo soltó, apartándose con un bufido de frustración.

-Muy bien, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Con un movimiento rápido le quitó el cinturón y lo dobló a la mitad para sostenerlo firmemente con su mano derecha. Con la otra mano acarició lentamente el cuero curtido, con aire pensativo. Entonces alzó la vista, mirando con dureza a Jimmy. El abogado lo había estado observando con atención expectante y el corazón palpitando acelerado en su pecho, temeroso de lo que vendría a continuación. No le costaba demasiado imaginarlo.

 -Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a comportarte. –no había ni rastro de compasión en su voz, sólo una segura frialdad que estremeció a Jimmy en lo más hondo.

Lo sujetó por los hombros, tirando de él para que se pusiera en pie, antes de girarlo y empujarlo contra la mesa con brusquedad. El abogado ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse, cuando quiso darse cuenta le había bajado los pantalones hasta las rodillas y tenía una mano firmemente anclada en su espalda, inmovilizándolo contra el escritorio.

Howard paseó lentamente el cinturón por sus nalgas, acariciando la piel con suavidad y provocando que Jimmy se encogiera ante el contacto. Todo su cuerpo se tensó con antelación cuando sintió que Hamlin echaba el brazo hacia atrás.

-No te preocupes, Jimmy,-oyó que le murmuraba con voz gélida.-me aseguraré de que cuando haya acabado contigo me muestres el respeto que me debes.

El cuero cortó el aire con un silbido antes de golpear su carne con dureza. Jimmy dejó escapar un grito de dolor, aferrándose al borde de la mesa con fuerza, sollozando entre dientes cuando el calor del golpe empezó a palpitar en su piel. Hamlin soltó un bufido, agarrándolo del pelo con brusquedad para aplastarle la cara contra la madera, provocando que Jimmy gimiera asustado. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría mantener el control sobre sí mismo. Estaba temblando cuando Howard se recostó sobre él, asegurándose de dejar caer su peso, de hacerle sentirse atrapado bajo su cuerpo, con su erección rozándose contra la piel dolorida y sus labios pegados amenazadoramente a su oreja.

-Asegúrate de mantener la boca cerrada o te juro que te amordazaré y lo que te haré será mucho peor. No quiero volver a oír un grito, ¿entendido?

Jimmy tenía la mente en blanco, dominado por el pánico. A duras penas consiguió asentir, sus movimientos limitados por el firme agarre de Hamlin. Pareció ser suficiente, porque Howard le soltó el pelo y volvió a incorporarse, paseando la mano despacio por su espalda antes de presionarlo de nuevo contra la mesa, manteniéndolo todavía inmovilizado aunque no estuviera haciendo ningún ademán de resistirse.

Jimmy trató de aprovechar ese breve intervalo de falsa calma para serenarse. Tenía la visión borrosa por las lágrimas y el corazón desbocado, martilleando dolorosamente en el pecho. El golpe parecía haberlo despertado a la fuerza de su ensueño. Aquello iba en serio. Howard estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño, daño de verdad. Al parecer, todo el que fuera necesario para someterlo a su voluntad. Jimmy se estremeció. Y ni siquiera tenía derecho a gritar, estaba obligado a tragarse el dolor, sin opción a negarse, al menos no si quería conseguir su silencio. Y aunque pudiera decir que no, nada le garantizaba que Hamlin fuera a dejarlo ir. Parecía muy decidido a llevar aquello hasta el final, con o sin su aprobación.

Por tanto, lo mejor era aguantar con entereza hasta que el jodido bastardo decidiera que ya había tenido suficiente. Apretó los dientes, decidido a resistir.

 No iba a suplicar. No le daría ese placer.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo soberano para no gritar con el segundo golpe, dejando escapar el aire entre los dientes con un siseo apagado. Y entonces llegó el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Hamlin parecía dispuesto a maximizar el daño. No se tomó ni un descanso, ni una breve pausa entre golpes, todos asestados de forma firme y concisa, el cuero golpeando con dureza cruel una y otra vez la misma piel enrojecida y sensible. Jimmy no tenía tiempo de recuperarse de un golpe cuando recibía el siguiente, jadeando y retorciéndose mientras intentaba concentrarse en no hacer demasiado ruido.

Al noveno golpe rompió a llorar, sollozando quedamente mientras las lágrimas rodaban descontroladas por sus mejillas. Le ardía la piel y su voluntad se tambaleaba cada vez más. Todo le daba vueltas, la mente nublada por el dolor le impedía pensar con claridad. Ya no era capaz de seguir reprimiendo el llanto, a duras penas podía evitar los gritos. ¿Es que no pensaba parar nunca? Quizás estaba esperando a que se lo pidiera. Quizás buscaba una señal de su parte, algo que le indicara que había aprendido la lección, que ya no era necesario castigarlo más. Que iba a portarse bien. Que haría lo que le ordenara. La idea le revolvió el estómago, cayendo como una pesada losa sobre él. Sus sollozos adquirieron un tinte amargo, desesperado. No podía hacer eso, simplemente no podía. No podía someterse. No de aquella forma. No.

Llevaba quince golpes cuando se quebró su voluntad. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir aguantando aquello? Trató de hablar, pero fue incapaz de emitir más que un susurro ininteligible. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, intentando hacer su voz audible entre los jadeos ahogados.

-Pa…para... Por favor, Howard…-gimió entre dientes. Los golpes no se detuvieron. –Está bien, tú ganas… Lo siento, haré lo que quieras, lo juro, pero por Dios, para de una vez… Por favor, duele…-su voz se quebró con un sollozo, incapaz de seguir hablando.

Un golpe más, duro, terrible. Y entonces Hamlin se detuvo. Jimmy permaneció en tensión, a la espera del siguiente. No se fiaba de él, en absoluto. Se divertía torturándole, jugaba con su miedo, nada más. Pero en lugar de azotarle de nuevo, la mano de Howard se posó sobre su pelo, acariciándolo con suavidad, casi con ternura. Se encogió ante el contacto, con un gemido aterrado.

-Vamos, tranquilo, Jimmy…-le susurró amable, en un tono consolador.

Dejó el cinturón sobre la mesa, en el campo de visión del abogado, para hacerle entender que había terminado con él. Al menos de momento.

-Eso es, relájate, intenta respirar.-continuó tranquilizador, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Casi resultaba agradable.-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que dejar ese absurdo orgullo tuyo a un lado. Si te portas bien esto no tiene por qué ser desagradable para ti. Ven.

Lo agarró por los hombros, tirando de él para que se levantara. Jimmy se tambaleó, pero lo sujetó con firmeza, ayudándole a recuperar el equilibrio e impidiéndole caer. Entonces Howard le pasó un brazo sobre el pecho, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, dejándole sentir su erección contra sus nalgas sensibilizadas por los golpes. Todavía le masajeaba amablemente el pelo con la otra mano. Su calor y aquella falsa ternura le resultaba reconfortante y repulsivo a un tiempo, haciéndolo sentir más desorientado y confuso. Aún lloraba, incapaz de controlar el llanto y los sollozos, a pesar de los susurros tranquilizadores de Hamlin. Sabía que aquello no había acabado.

-Voy a darte otra oportunidad, Jimmy, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga. Si vuelves a desobedecer…bueno, te haré mucho, mucho más daño, ¿entiendes?-seguía hablando con suavidad, a pesar de la amenaza evidente. Jimmy asintió en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo y la vergüenza ardiendo en sus mejillas.-Bien, muy bien. Ahora vas a tranquilizarte, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que dejes de llorar.

Jimmy asintió de nuevo, todo su cuerpo temblando entre los brazos de Howard. Usó la manga de su chaqueta para limpiarse las lágrimas mientras luchaba por controlar el llanto, tragándose el amargor de la humillación y la rabia con dificultad. Poco a poco empezó a calmarse, su respiración adquiriendo un ritmo más acompasado y regular, recuperándose lentamente del shock de los golpes. Hamlin pareció satisfecho con ello. La mano que con la que le estaba acariciando el pelo se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta situarse entre sus piernas y agarrar su pene con suavidad. El dolor y el miedo le habían hecho perder por completo su erección, provocando un suspiro decepcionado en Howard.

-Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy…-le murmuró en tono de reproche, jugueteando con el miembro flácido entre sus dedos-Después de todo el esfuerzo que le hemos dedicado para que esto tuviera buen aspecto… Voy a dejarlo pasar por esta vez, pero tienes que arreglarlo. Vamos, ya sabes que hacer. Quiero que esté duro para mí.

El abogado cerró los ojos, dejando salir el aire con lentitud. Howard había soltado su pene, deslizando la mano hacia atrás y empezando a acariciar muy suavemente la piel lastimada de sus nalgas. Los golpes la habían sensibilizado, haciendo que la zona, caliente y dolorida, se volviera hiperreactiva al tacto. Para bien o para mal, aquellas caricias resultaban casi un alivio, un contacto agradable e intenso. Jimmy comenzó a masturbarse con mano insegura, convencido de que por mucho que lo intentara sería incapaz de recuperar su erección.

No tardó en darse cuenta de hasta qué punto se había equivocado.

 Su mano frotando cada vez con más firmeza, el calor de Howard en su espalda, tan pegado a él, con su brazo atenazándolo como muestra de su dominio, sus caricias suaves, placenteras a su pesar, el aliento cálido contra su oído, haciéndole cosquillas mientras nuevamente le murmuraba insultos, recordándole lo despreciable y patético que era y cuánto se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo, cómo todos lo rechazarían si lo conocieran realmente, instándole a agradecerle que hiciera aquello por él, que lo devolviera a su lugar, que lo tratara como debía, como realmente necesitaba. Provocándole aquella desoladora sensación de humillación y pérdida de control, de sumisión, desazón, culpa y vergüenza. La misma que le excitaba inevitablemente, aunque tratara de resistirlo. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, de nuevo tenía los dientes apretados, intentado contener sus quejidos de placer.

Por supuesto, Howard lo notó.  

-No, no te reprimas, Jimmy, déjalo salir. Quiero oírte gemir.

¿Y qué otra opción tenía? Tragándose la última pizca de orgullo que le quedaba el abogado se relajó, dejándose jadear y suspirar libremente, maldiciendo entre dientes a medida que la excitación y el placer aumentaban, a la par con el ritmo de su mano, ya erecto y goteando, más y más cerca del inevitable clímax.

-Vale, eso es. Muy bien, Jimmy, ya es suficiente, puedes parar.-ordenó fríamente Hamlin, consciente de lo cerca que estaba del final.

Lo había soltado, pero permanecía pegado a él, agobiándolo con su cercana presencia, en espera de que obedeciera. Jimmy tuvo que hacer un ímprobo esfuerzo para detener su mano, con todo su cuerpo chillando con frustración para que acabara de una vez. Pero no podía. Si no paraba, si se corría sin su permiso… Joder, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Howard le haría. Así que se detuvo dócilmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras trataba de no pensar en aquel placer palpitante.

Hamlin le pasó una mano por el pelo, agradado por su obediencia, y entonces le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo, forzándolo a doblarse de nuevo sobre la mesa. Jimmy se dejó arrastrar, volviendo a tumbarse sobre el escritorio sin emitir ninguna queja, pero suplicando internamente por que no fuera a castigarlo otra vez. A fin de cuentas lo había hecho todo bien, ¿no?

Howard se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, mientras acariciaba su erección con actitud hambrienta, la vista clavada en el tembloroso abogado tumbado frente a él. Dejó que sus dedos pasearan por última vez sobre la áspera piel enrojecida, antes de acercarse la mano a los labios y escupir sobre ella, para a continuación separar las nalgas y empezar a humedecer la entrada con su saliva.

El gemido de Jimmy, mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, le provocó una carcajada. Joder, ¿pero qué pensaba que iba a ocurrir? Sin embargo, el abogado no hizo ningún ademán de resistirse, ni siquiera cuando introdujo el primer dedo, aunque se removió un poco y murmuró entre dientes alguna queja apenas audible. Hamlin no tardó demasiado en añadir un segundo dígito, entrando y saliendo a buen ritmo de su interior caliente. Los balbuceos de protesta de Jimmy se volvieron más sonoros con la nueva intromisión, pero aun así no tuvo el valor de pedirle que parara, menos aún de intentar apartarse.

Continuó así un rato más, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo y abriendo ligeramente los dedos, separando con lentitud las tensas paredes. Entonces se detuvo, saliendo de él e inclinándose hacia delante para dejar caer un chorro de saliva sobre el ano palpitante, extendiéndolo nuevamente con paciente amabilidad, a sabiendas de lo mucho que su buen trato exasperaba y confundía al otro. Bien. Con aquello sería suficiente, Jimmy no necesitaba más preparación. Tendría que tomar lo que le diera, le gustase o no. Eso le hizo recordar algo. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, colocándole una mano en el hombro y apretándoselo despacio para atraer su atención.

-Escucha, Jimmy, quiero que te asegures de mantener esa erección hasta el final, pero no debes correrte bajo ningún concepto. Si eso ocurriera…bueno, te castigaría otra vez. Y sería peor. ¿Lo has entendido?

 El abogado apretó los dientes, en un visible gesto de frustración, pero asintió con lentitud.

-Muy bien.-convino Howard sonriendo e incorporándose de nuevo.

Agarró su erección, acariciándola un par de veces antes de colocar el extremo sobre la humedecida entrada de Jimmy y empezar a empujar hacia delante, abriéndose camino de forma lenta pero continua en su interior, regodeándose en la sensación de la carne palpitante separándose casi forzosamente a su paso, disfrutando de la intensa presión sobre su pene. Howard soltó un suspiró de placer.

-Joder, Jimmy, estás muy estrecho…-murmuró entre dientes, con aire ausente pero agradado.

El otro abogado había empezado a jadear, notoriamente molesto por la penetración, retorciéndose cada vez más a medida que se enterraba en su interior. Howard ignoró su obvio suplicio y continuó empujando hasta llegar al final, deteniéndose brevemente a recuperar el aliento, disfrutando de aquel placer triunfante. Para ese entonces, los jadeos se habían transformado en sollozos ahogados y Jimmy volvía a aferrarse con fuerza al borde de la mesa, al igual que había hecho cuando lo azotó con el cinturón. Al parecer la preparación sí que había resultado ser insuficiente y ahora el abogado no paraba de removerse bajo él, intentando adaptarse y lidiar con el dolor a un tiempo.

Hamlin resopló, sujetando a Jimmy por los hombros y tratando de inmovilizarlo contra la madera, cansado de aquellos fastidiosos movimientos.

-Estate quieto, joder… -era obvio que Jimmy estaba esforzándose por controlar su cuerpo, pero no resultaba demasiado eficaz. Hamlin dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente.-Estás demasiado tenso, te dolerá menos si te relajas.

Entonces comenzó a moverse, embistiendo con suavidad. Empezó lentamente pero no tardó mucho en acelerar el ritmo, todavía agarrando a Jimmy por los hombros para mantenerlo en buena posición. Los gemidos doloridos del abogado aumentaron de forma proporcional a la velocidad de sus embestidas, mezclándose con el agradable sonido de carne contra carne y las bruscas sacudidas del escritorio. Howard se dejó llevar, embriagado por el cálido placer que le proporcionaban sus movimientos, decididos e implacables.

Por algún motivo, el sufrimiento de Jimmy no hacía más que excitarle. Podía usarlo como quisiera, la simple idea era fascinante. Ahora era suyo, un objeto destinado únicamente a su placer egoísta. No tenía que preocuparse por su bienestar o por su comodidad, podía follárselo como se le antojara y Jimmy no tendría más remedio que apretar los dientes y soportarlo, esforzándose por adaptarse a sus deseos y mantener su ritmo.

Howard deseaba hundirlo, destrozarlo, humillarlo. Deseaba que se sometiera a él y que aceptara su posición subordinada, remarcada con cada una de las dolorosas embestidas. Apagar todo atisbo de rebeldía y convertir al enérgico e imprevisible abogado en un juguetito manso y dócil, que tolerara los golpes y la vergüenza sin mediar palabra. Y ante todo, quería verlo excitado y gemebundo por ello, suplicándole por más, jadeando y gimiendo a pesar del dolor y la rabia contenida.

Era un sentimiento complicado aquel, el precario equilibrio entre el deseo de hacerle sufrir y disfrutar a la vez. Por suerte, Jimmy parecía apreciar la brutalidad y la dureza en el trato mucho más que cualquier caricia amable. O al menos así le sucedía a su cuerpo, lo cual era todavía mejor. Ver al abogado recrearse en un placer indeseado pero inevitable era aún más interesante y embriagador.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento el dolor y el miedo parecían haberse impuesto, provocando en Jimmy un llanto suave, que trataba de ocultar inútilmente. Las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, acariciándole los labios y ahogándolo con su sabor salino. El abogado tragó saliva visiblemente, reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba para hacer un intento de súplica.

-Por favor,  ve más despacio…-murmuró quedamente, con voz entrecortada.-Joder, Howard, me haces daño, sólo… sólo dame un momento, por favor...

Acabó con un nuevo gemido cuando en respuesta Hamlin lanzó una embestida aún más brutal. El efecto de su súplica fue el contrario al deseado. Aprovechando su atrevimiento, Howard lo azotó con fiereza, obligándole a contener un grito y dejando la marca enrojecida de su mano sobre la ya lastimada piel. Entonces nuevamente lo agarró del pelo, tirando para obligarle a girar la cabeza lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran, antes de hablar con desprecio.

-Cierra la puta boca, zorra, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar.

Le escupió en la cara, observando con agrado como su saliva se entremezclaba con el sudor y las lágrimas, antes de soltarlo e incorporarse, aferrándose esta vez a sus caderas con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando y gruñendo de placer con cada profunda y despiadada embestida, ignorando por completo las necesidades y súplicas de Jimmy.

El abogado enterró el rostro entre sus brazos, apretando los dientes y tratando de relajar su tenso cuerpo. Era evidente que Hamlin no iba a darle tregua, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué lo había intentado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar adaptarse a su ritmo e ignorar las punzadas de dolor que lo atravesaban. Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, comenzando a masturbarse en un intento desesperado de conservar su erección. Lo último que necesitaba era desobedecer una orden directa de Howard, pensó con un estremecimiento.

Por suerte, parecía estar empezando a acostumbrarse. La molestia agónica de las primeras embestidas quedaba más y más relegada a cada instante, sustituida por una sensación de distensión cálida que no dejaba de ser agradable. Y ¿por qué mentir? Por mucho que Jimmy se quejara y sollozara, no dejaba de ser evidente lo mucho que le excitaba la rudeza de Hamlin, aquella falta de cuidado y consideración hacia él. Si bien era cierto que al principio el dolor demasiado intenso le había hecho omitir todo lo demás, ahora que estaba adaptándose era esa misma brutalidad la que lo hacía temblar y retorcerse de placer, obligándole a disminuir el ritmo de sus caricias para no terminar corriéndose antes de tiempo. 

Se odio a sí mismo por aquello. ¿Cómo podía disfrutar con algo así? Aquel capullo estaba violándolo, joder, ¿Por qué le ponía tanto? Porque eso es lo que era al fin y al cabo ¿no? Una violación, no tenía otro nombre. Conceder bajo coacción no era conceder en absoluto… Pero si era así… ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? Una parte de él deseaba suplicarle por más, que Howard fuera todavía más duro, que le hiciera daño de verdad, que siguiera abusando de su cuerpo, tomando lo que quisiera, descargando su placer contra él hasta el final, sin pensar siquiera por un momento en sus sentimientos y sensaciones, atendiendo única y exclusivamente a sus deseos de poder y dominio y obligándole a responder a ellos.

En medio de su confusa y humillante excitación Jimmy no pudo evitar pensar, no sin retorcida ironía, que en cierto modo Hamlin y él no dejaban de ser una pareja muy compatible.

Poco a poco los gemidos de dolor del abogado habían sufrido una transformación evidente, dejando atrás el tono quejumbroso y convirtiéndose en una expresión de satisfacción y deseo.  Howard se sintió encender por aquel cambio, agarrándolo con más fuerza y aumentando la rudeza de sus embestidas casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, cegado por el placer. Sus dedos se hundieron cruelmente en la blanda carne, provocando que Jimmy se retorciera ansiosamente bajo él, elevando el volumen de sus balbuceos ávidos, como si aquel dolor le agradara más que molestarle. Howard se mordió el labio inferior ante la idea, inclinándose hacia delante en busca de un mejor ángulo, jadeando al imaginar las contusiones amoratadas que dejarían sus manos entorno a la cintura del abogado.

Dio un par más de embestidas profundas, dejándose llevar por el embriagador coro de sollozos y gemidos, entremezclados con los golpes de la carne y la madera, por el calor del interior de Jimmy, terriblemente apretado contra su pene sensible, por la sensación de poder y dominio absolutos, de libertad y hedonismo sin consideración ni inhibiciones.

Y entonces por fin el calor estalló en su abdomen, enviando descargas de placer que ascendieron gratamente por su columna, haciéndole jadear y penetrar casi con desesperación, queriendo prolongar el momento tanto como fuera posible. Llevado por la excitación volvió a azotar con fuerza a Jimmy, sintiendo con agrado la picazón caliente en la palma de la mano mientras llenaba su interior con su semilla, marcándolo como suyo.

El otro abogado se había encogido bajo su cuerpo, con los dos brazos situados encima de la mesa, gimiendo sobreexcitado. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por no acariciarse a sí mismo, deseoso de algún tipo de atención sobre sus propias necesidades, que ya ni siquiera trataba de ocultar, pero con demasiado miedo a correrse sin permiso y tener que pagar las consecuencias. Howard le agarró del pelo, tirando de él para hacer que se levantara, todavía embistiendo para descargar las últimas gotas, su orgasmo apagándose con lentitud.

Jimmy se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos, sólo gimiendo levemente cuando le hundió los dientes en el cuello y empezó a lamer la piel sensible. Estaba dispuesto a hacerle aquella concesión, decidió mientras salía de él, arrastrando despacio una mano sobre su abdomen para llegar a la entrepierna. Había terminado por portarse bien, al fin y al cabo. Aunque aquello podría llegar a considerarse tanto premio como castigo, si se pensaba con detenimiento.

Tanto daba, lo haría de todos modos.

 Sus dedos hábiles empezaron a pasearse arriba y abajo de su erección, frotando cada vez más deprisa, provocando que Jimmy se estremeciera y moviera las caderas de forma refleja, tratando de aumentar la fricción. Howard sonrió, divertido por el gesto, antes de pasarle un brazo por la cintura para sujetarlo, dejando bruscamente de masturbarlo.

-Estate quieto, Jimmy, eso es lo que hacen los hombres de verdad. Las zorras como tú no embisten, reciben.

Por un momento tenso pareció que el abogado iba a replicar, Hamlin casi pudo sentir la protesta nacer en su pecho. Pero finalmente guardó silencio, agachando la cabeza mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, claramente molesto por el ataque pero ya sin ánimo para defenderse.

Con expresión satisfecha Howard reanudó la masturbación, volviendo a pasear su boca por el cuello del abogado, mordisqueando su oreja, murmurándole más insultos y provocaciones, frotando más y más deprisa mientras un tembloroso Jimmy se deshacía en balbuceos y sollozos, apretando los dientes con fuerza cuando finalmente estalló en su mano, en un último y desesperado intento de reprimir sus gemidos y ocultar lo bien que se sentía aquello. Howard siguió frotando inmisericorde, dejando que descargara su semen sobre la madera del escritorio, hasta que el cuerpo de Jimmy pareció relajarse y sus jadeos de placer se convirtieron en intentos no muy exitosos de recuperar el aliento.  Había cerrado los ojos y al parecer estaba llorando otra vez, las lágrimas rodaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Howard lo soltó, suspirando el mismo con satisfacción mientras retrocedía un paso. Entonces notificó con cierto disgusto que el orgasmo de Jimmy le había manchado la mano, aunque la mayor parte del semen hubiera acaba sobre su mesa. No dudó en restregárselo al otro abogado por la cara, provocando que se tensara ante el contacto, haciendo ademán de apartarse en un primer momento para quedarse al final anclado en el sitio, con una mueca en el rostro mezcla de asco y disgusto, pero sin emitir sonido alguno de protesta.     

Howard se abrochó los pantalones y se dejó caer en su sillón, casi orgulloso del buen trabajo que parecía haber hecho con Jimmy. Se recostó contra el suave cuero, echándole un vistazo desde su posición. Permanecía en pie, con la ropa descolocada y el pelo revuelto, las manos cerradas con fuerza colgando a los lados del costado. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, como si estuviera muy lejos, tratando de entender y asumir lo que acababa de ocurrir, sollozando débilmente y con la respiración dificultosa, posiblemente al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Aquel aspecto, tan frágil y desvalido, no hizo más que producirle una sensación de satisfacción cálida. Hamlin cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro relajado mientras disfrutaba del momento.

Cuando Jimmy por fin fue capaz de reaccionar y salir de su parálisis tuvo la impresión de que había transcurrido un siglo, aunque probablemente no fueran más que un par de minutos.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la conexión con su cuerpo, restableciendo lentamente sus sensaciones. La ardiente distención, la quemazón palpitante en la piel, el cosquilleo dolorido en el cuero cabelludo a causa de los tirones de pelo, el semen cálido de Howard corriendo por sus muslos, el suyo propio en la cara, mezclado con sus lágrimas amargas, la sensación de ahogo y opresión en el pecho, el corazón acelerado y la sangre palpitando en sus oídos, la vergüenza creciendo en su estómago y dejándolo sin aliento.

Se sentía destrozado, agotado. Quizás también triste, rabioso, asustado, humillado. Pero todo aquello parecía quedar muy lejos, agazapado en algún oscuro rincón de su mente, en espera del momento perfecto para aflorar. En aquel instante lo único que realmente podía sentir era un infinito cansancio, una derrota total y absoluta. No le quedaban fuerzas para enfurecerse, ni siquiera para protestar en lo más mínimo. Sólo quería irse a casa.

Se inclinó con terrible lentitud, tirando de sus pantalones con dificultad, tratando de volver a vestirse. Le temblaban tanto las manos que le costó varios intentos abrochar la hebilla del cinturón. Un nuevo sollozo lo estremeció y tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo por no volver a perder el control de su respiración. Usó la manga de su chaqueta para limpiarse la cara cuidadosamente.

-Estás enfermo…

Jimmy se sorprendió cuando se oyó así mismo murmurando aquello. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. No tenía intención de quejarse ni de empeorar la situación. Las palabras simplemente nacieron de sus labios. Y sin embargo, casi le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Más en sintonía consigo mismo. Más despierto. Menos sumiso.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Howard se echó a reír.

-¿Yo estoy enfermo? ¿Yo? Venga, Jimmy, ¿vas a negar que lo has disfrutado? –señaló al semen sobre la mesa con una mirada divertida.- Gimoteabas igual que una perra en celo, ¿pero el enfermo soy yo?

Hamlin amplió su sonrisa al ver sonrojarse a Jimmy, el músculo de su mandíbula tensándose visiblemente cuando apretó los dientes. No respondió a la provocación, manteniéndose un largo instante en un silencio tenso. Cuando por fin habló se dirigió a él en un tono neutro, aparentemente calmado, pero todavía sin mirarlo.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

Howard fingió pensárselo.

-Bueno, supongo que es suficiente por hoy. Pero me gustaría que volvieras en un par de días, para… ¿cómo lo diría? Seguir negociando las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo. ¿A la misma hora te viene bien?

Jimmy por fin se había vuelto hacia él, con expresión sorprendida. La alarma apareció brevemente en sus pupilas, teñida con el pánico, pero no tardo en enterrarla en una calma glacial. Howard se sintió admirado ante su rapidez para recuperar la compostura, ocultando sus emociones tras una máscara de fría indiferencia. Y aun así Hamlin casi podía sentir su creciente odio tensando cada fibra de su cuerpo cuando asintió silenciosamente. Percibía la intensidad de su rabia quemándolo por dentro. El socio de HHM sabía de sobra que tarde o temprano habría un estallido, pero no le preocupaba en absoluto. Sería divertido estar allí para verlo.

Hamlin le dedicó una sonrisa cordial antes de hacerle un gesto desganado en dirección a la puerta.

-Muy bien entonces, nos vemos en dos días. Y ahora márchate antes de que cambie de opinión.

Jimmy permaneció un instante más mirándolo, con una intensidad tal que habría dejado a cualquiera sin aliento. Había un brillo indescifrable en sus pupilas cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta, alejándose de él a paso firme.

-¡Y no olvides darle recuerdos a Chuck de mi parte!-añadió Howard con sorna, justo cuando Jimmy se disponía a salir.

El abogado pareció vacilar durante apenas una milésima de segundo, inmóvil con la mano sobre el manillar. Un brevísimo estremecimiento, apenas perceptible, fue lo único que pareció delatar su ansiedad.

No dijo nada. Dejó que el fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrándose tras él con brusquedad fuera la única respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Comentad y hacedme saber vuestra opinión :)


End file.
